


What does Jason thinks of the new Red Robin costume?

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does Jason thinks of the new Red Robin costume?

“What the _hell_?”  
  


Jason made a face as he watched his “little brother” walk up to him. “Are those wings? Tell me those aren’t wings.”  
  


“Nice to see you too Hood.”  
  


Roy eyed Tim with interest, “Oh you guys know each other already?”  
  


Jason however couldn’t get over the _wings_.  
  


“What the _**hell** _ were you thinking?! WINGS? Are you channeling your inner Vegas show girl or something?” He reached out to poke the wings, “Didn’t know that you got another night job Red. Lemme guess, you’re touring with ‘Viva Las Gay-gas’?”  
  


Tim scowled at Jason, “Can we _not_ do this? I’m here to help and I’d rather get this over with as soon as possible.” He pulled out a small package out of only God and the other Bats knew where and tossed it at Roy. “The contents should help you with your current ‘problem’.”  
  


Roy gently shook the box, wondering at the contents as K’ori peered at the covered parcel with curiosity, “Thanks.”  
  


“And what’s up with that fucking hair style?!” Jason groused, his pokes moving upward, “How much hair gel do you need to put your hair up like that?”  
  


There was the smallest twitch of muscle above the domino mask as Tim manfully ignored the complaining by his left ear. Jason was (gleefully) continuing, “What was wrong with the Red Robin suit that _I_ had? It was _way_ better looking than this! You look like an idiot.”  
  


Rolling his eyes behind the white-out lens, Tim batted away Jason’s hand, “Yes, because walking around being called ‘Condom Head’ is _much_ better than this suit!”  
  


K’ori and Roy exchanged a confused look before K’ori hesitantly asked, “Condom Head?”  
  


“Hey!” Jason was holding a finger up, “Better Condom Head than those gay wings okay. Although that _does_ explain some lingering doubts I’ve had about you.”  
  


Roy and K’ori watched as the pair’s ‘talk’ dissolved into squabbling. A few minutes in, K’ori quietly noted, “They fight as though they were siblings.”  
  


Roy could only nod his head in agreement.

 

—

 

“Vivaaaa~ las gay-gas~ Vivaaaa~ las gay~gas~”  
  


“ _Would you shut up!?_ ” hissed Tim as he attempted to kick Jason.  
  


The Red Hood neatly jumped out of reach as he continued to sing, “Viva las gay-gas with your neon tights~ and your winged gay Red Robins crashin~ all your girlish hopes down the tubes~”  
  


“ _THAT’S IT_!”  
  


And all the criminals were very confused to see Red Robin chasing a singing Red Hood around town.  
  


—  
  


“-tt- Nice kicks Swan Queen.”  
  


Bruce had to reach out and hold Tim back as the older boy snarled at a smirking Robin. Batman glowered at the younger boy, “Robin. That is not amusing.”  
  


Damian however, shrugged easily, “I am simply stating an opinion. Which happens to be true. No self respecting person would have wings on their suit.”  
  


Tim stopped struggling as Bruce tightened his grip in warning. “I’m tempted to change my suit given how many _crack_ comments I’ve been getting.”  
  


There was a moment’s silence before Bruce spoke, “Well…”  
  


Tim threw his hands up and walked away.  
  


—  
  


And then Tim was _so_ pissed off, he went back to a cape.


End file.
